bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Playdate with Magenta
" | image = Blues-Clues-and-You-102-title.png | number = Season 1, Episode 2 (#102) | airdate = November 12, 2019 | previous = "Meet Josh!" | next = "Big News with Blue"}} "Playdate with Magenta" is the second episode of the reboot series Blue's Clues & You!. It is a remake of "Magenta Comes Over." Summary Blue has a playdate with her best friend Magenta. Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want to do when Magenta comes over? *'Clues:' **1. Josh **2. A smile **3. Josh's phone *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Josh can take a picture of Blue and Magenta *'Wrong answer:' Josh makes his phone smile. *'Living room picture:' The playground (skidoo location) Recap Coming soon Characters Cast *Traci Paige Johnson as Blue *Joshua Dela Cruz as Josh *Doug Murray as Mailbox *Brad Adamson as Mr. Salt *Gisele Rousseau as Mrs. Pepper * Leo Orgil as Shovel * Jordana Blake as Pail Gallery Blues-Clues-and-You-phone-message.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Josh-clu.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Mrs-Pepper-carrot.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Mr-Salt-racecar.png Blues-Clues-and-You-smile-clue.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Shovel-Pail-pond.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Shovel-Pail-Snail.png Screenshot_2019-10-03 Vudu - Blue's Clues You Playdate with Magenta.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Mailbox-laugh.png Blues-Clues-and-You-phone-clue.png Blues-Clues-and-You-photo-answer.png Blues-Clues-and-You-group-photo.png Blues-Clues-and-You-Mr-Salt-credits.png Watch Episode Trivia *Absent: Paprika, Cinnamon, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap *This is the first episode to be directed by the original Blue's Clues host Steve Burns. *Josh's ringtone is the Blue's Clues & You! theme song made to sound more like a cordless phone ringing. *Mr. Salt mentions that he was once a Blue's Clue, a reference to "Blue's News". **Ironically, he will be again in the remake of said episode which is also the next episode: "Big News with Blue". *This is the second episode that does not end with the phrase "...with Blue" after "Meet Josh!". Differences *Josh doesn't interact with Sidetable Drawer because he had his notebook/phone with him. *The scene where Shovel and Pail play hide-and-seek takes place at the same time as the skidoo segment. **The place where Shovel and Pail play hide-and-seek and the skidoo location take place at the playground in the living room picture instead of the backyard and the red felt frame. ***The felt friends only make a cameo appearance on the red felt frame at the beginning of the episode. **When they 1st appeared in the original episode, the followed their footprints around the bush and bumped into each other. When they 1st appeared in this episode, they simply came around from behind the bush. **The footprints for the rabbit and snake were replaced respectively by the ones for a raccoon and frog. **None of the other animals that made the other footprints appeared in this episode. **Duck appeared as a duckling while in the original he resembled an adult mallard. He also only peeps instead of talking. **Snail came from between the rock to the bush instead of hiding among the flowers in the garden. She also interacts with Shovel and Pail. *After Blue and Josh skidoo out of the picture frame and went off to go find the third clue, it was Mailtime. They come back to the living room and do the Mailtime song. In the original episode, after Blue and Steve skidoo out of the felt frame, it was Mailtime, then Steve starts walking as he sings the Mailtime song, then joins Blue by the window to yell out "Mail!". *Mailbox only delivers once, but in the original episode he delivered twice (the 1st time for the video letter, and the 2nd for the 3rd clue) *The 3rd final clue is Josh's phone, which he uses to take a picture. In the original episode, Steve used a camera that Mailbox delivered. *Magenta joins in the So Long Song along with Blue and Josh. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues & You! Episodes Category:Episodes with Shushing Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes where the characters are clues